A Wizard, A King, and A Princess
by WahineKaeru
Summary: Harry had misused the time turner at the end of their third year and ended up in the time before Arthur became King. A deity of the Old Gods needs a champion and with luck had found him, the future King of England. But Harry's unexpected friendship with Arthur complicated the matter as they both were thrown into Westeros. Full Summary inside::Rated M for Language of course
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **London 598 AD**

Harry looked around himself and froze. He stood in front of a man that was supposed to be a legend. How had he gone that far back in time? Well, the answer was quite simple. Hermione's damn time turner. Apparently she hadn't been simple enough in the instructions how to properly use it. He had turned it about…well he wasn't sure how many turns he just kept getting fascinated with it. Well, it seemed he did it too much.

He looked up to the man in front of him and let out a deep sigh. "Look, I've got a lot of shite on my mind and this is not helping matters. Please pull your sword away." He said as he looked over to see the man watched him with deep blue eyes. He hadn't been sure what to have expected.

"Who are you? And if you don't mind, telling me how you ended up here in my brothel?" The man asked as he turned to one of the girls as she stared with wide eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just here. Can I at least get a cup of water?" He asked as his throat felt scratchy. "I'm not from around here."

"He just appeared out of nowhere, Arthur! How are we to explain this?" The woman demanded of the blonde haired man in front of him.

"Just settle down. I'll see what I can do. Go on about your business." He ordered as she looked back to Harry once before she left to go up the stairs.

Harry looked to the man to see him stare. It made him uneasy. "My name is Harry Potter. I'm from a small village on the other side Britain. My Village was slaughtered and I was all that was left." He said as the man studied him more.

"Are you a mage?" Arthur asked curiously.

"No, I'm a wizard. I do more than magic tricks." Harry answered flatly.

"Truly?" Arthur asked as he passed a cup that sat beside him on the table.

"Yes." Harry said as he looked into the cup and spoke, "Aguamenti."

Arthur watched with wide eyes as the cup filled to the brim with water. Harry drank the water and then sighed with relief. "I need to get back." He said as he stood finally from his position.

"I don't think you want to go out just yet, mate. The Black Legs are looking for someone. If they catch you and since they've never see ya before they might just throw you in the stocks. Come on. I'll let you stay for a bit." Arthur sighed as he motioned for Harry to follow him.


	2. Chapter 1: What Happened?

**A/N: So I forgot to give you the synopsis…and I don't own anything.**

 _Harry had misused the time turner at the end of their third year and ended up in the time before Arthur became King. A deity of the Old Gods needs a champion and with luck had found him, the future King of England. But Harry's unexpected friendship with Arthur complicated the matter as they both were thrown into Westeros. They awaken in Dorne, farther south than the Deity had wished to place them. The Deity makes itself known to them and tells them the only way to get back home is to help the people here first. Now they must make their way North, all the while trying to keep a Princess at home with her family. How will they succeed?_

 **Four years later**

 **London 602 AD**

Harry woke with a start. He felt something in the air. He wasn't sure what, but he knew it was anything but good. He stood up and moved to the basin to wash his face. He smiled to himself in the broken mirror. It had been four years since he last saw anyone he knew, but he had become best friends with Arthur and now loved his time here in the past. He moved past the mirror and got dressed. The girl in his bed was only there for her protection against the Vikings that had decided to get rough. He had healed her face and did what he could. It seemed Hermione's healing lessons came in handy after all. He stood tall for his now seventeen year old self. He helped Arthur keep the girls safe. He had gotten so used to not having technology that it was weird to think of going back to the future.

He shook his head and let the girl sleep. He left out the door and made his way down the stairs to see that Arthur was already awake. "She's asleep. It's time to go and see what really happened from George." Harry said as their two friends stood and waited for Arthur.

Arthur turned his neck from side to side and they heard it crack. "Let's go." He said as he ran a hand through his blond locks.

The four of them walked into the colosseum to find George and get the story on what happened to the girl.

As they spoke Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up once more. That same feeling of dread came over him as the earth began to quake and the wind picked up. Harry looked to see a hole ripped through the fabric of reality and a cloaked hand grabbed hold of Arthur's arm. He reached for Arthur and was sucked into the hole along with him.

Blackness.

That was all he had seen before light burst forth and he saw the ground coming for them. He pointed his wand and cast a spell to slow them down. But the landing, he knew, was going to be anything but soft. They slowed a bit before impact. Then they saw nothing but black.

 **Westeros**

 **297 AC**

Rhaenys watched as the two men landed right in front of her. Her sworn shields drew their swords, but she stayed their hands as she approached the two. They both looked to be young and around her age. "What do you think, Arthur?" She asked as Ser Arthur Dayne, her main sworn shield, looked at the two young men quizzically.

"I'm not sure, Princess. They do not appear to be hurt." He said as the two of them studied the bodies. The body on the right was a blonde haired young man, tall and broad shouldered. He had handsome features, of this no one could deny. Arthur's eyes darted to the other boy. Shaggy black hair and a bearded face that made him look older. The boy had an odd scar upon his forehead. He was as tall as the blonde man and just as muscular.

"Ser Gerold, go and fetch my uncle." She ordered as the guard left and headed back the way they came.

It did not take but ten minutes before Prince Oberyn was at his niece's side. "What have you found, my darling Rhaenys?" He asked before his eyes widened at the two men in front of his niece.

"Two men just fell from the sky, Uncle. What should we do with them?" She asked as Oberyn studied the men.

"Carry them to two separate rooms and we'll see what we can find out from them." Oberyn said as he snapped his fingers and the guards that had followed him picked up the two men.

Rhaenys moved to the blonde man and removed the sword form his hip and then turned to the other man and removed his sword as well. She then noticed that the black haired man held a stick clutched in his hand. She removed it and placed it in her cloak pocket. She handed the swords to Ser Arthur and he strapped them to his person.

They made their way back to the palace in silence. Each were thinking of how to tell Doran of their discovery.

 **Two Days Later**

Arthur groaned as jumped up from the soft bed. He looked around to see that he was in a luxurious room and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before he shook his head to clear it. He thought back to the last thing he remembered. They had been talking with George on the treatment the Vikings gave to one of the girls and then the earth started to shake. Then he remembered Harry had grabbed his arm and something had grabbed his other. He held on tightly to his friend and they were both swept up into something black.

The door opened and he saw a young woman stood in the way. She had dark skin and long black hair. Her eyes are what caught him thought. They were bright violet and they shined with knowledge. "Good morrow, Ser." She said softly as Arthur rubbed his eyes before they roamed over her body. Her dress was sheer, but covered the important places.

"Good Morrow, My Lady." He said as he stood. It was then he noticed that two men followed her every move. They were like shadows.

"My name is Rhaenys, and you are?" She asked with a motion for him to talk.

"Arthur, my name is Arthur, my lady." He said quickly.

"Arthur, just Arthur?"

"Arthur Pendragon." He said quickly as he could have smacked himself in the face. He knew better than to give out his real name. He didn't even know he was the prince of England until Harry showed up and actually showed him his mother and father.

"Pendragon? I've never heard of that name before." She said in a thoughtful voice. "Are you really a dragon?"

"I can't turn into one if that is what you're asking. If anyone can it would be Harry." Arthur said confused.

"Harry? The other young man that landed with you?" She asked as Arthur turned to her sharply.

"He is here then?" He asked a smile grew on his face.

"Yes. Is he your lover?" She asked as a look of horror came up on him.

"No!" He protested. "He is my friend and brother."

"Oh. That explains why he's been wanting to see you." She turned back to the big man behind her. "Ser Arthur, please retrieve the other young man."

The man nodded, but said nothing as he left. Arthur noticed she still had one shadow left. "Can you tell me where we are?"

"You're in Dorne. This land is called Westeros." She said with a wistful smile.

"What exactly is Westeros? And Dorne?" He asked concerned that he was nowhere near London.

She almost answered when the sound of scuffling was heard. The two looked to the door to see Harry come into the room with a smug look on his face. His smirk said it all. Arthur knew what he'd done. He'd tried to escape and almost got away with it.

Harry shook his hair out as he walked into the room and looked up to see Arthur. "Finally you woke up. Wondered how long you were needing your beauty sleep, Princess." He said as Arthur scoffed at him.

"And what exactly have you been doing whilst we've been here?" Arthur inquired as Harry came to stand beside him.

"Nothing much, was reading up on the history of this place. It seems we've landed in another world." Harry said with a sigh. "And it's all your bloody fault."

"Why me? What did I do that was so bloody wrong?" Arthur demanded of his friend.

"I'm not too sure. All I know is that something is off to you otherwise we would still be in London. What do you think is going to happen to us? Do you think we'll get back home?" Harry wondered aloud.

"And why is that my fault? It's not like I asked for this to happen. Besides you get to introduce yourself to the lady." Arthur said is you looked around and his eyes landed on Harry.

"There has to be a reason we're here. Otherwise we'd be back home." Harry muttered before a hit came to the back of his head. He stumbled a moment before he turned with a glare to his friend.

"Well hurry and introduce yourself." Arthur said as Harry looked to the other people sheepishly.

"My name is Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you." Harry said as Rhaenys giggled at them.

 **A/N: so this is chapter one I hope you enjoyed it I will be writing soon. This story came from a friend of mine who is currently writing it and asked me to post it so I'm helping her as much as I can and when she sends me the post I'm going to proofread it well maybe otherwise I might just post it and we hope you like it and chapter two she is working on it right now so I hope you all enjoy this later.**


	3. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

**Chapter 2:**

 **Westeros**

 **Dorne**

Rhaenys giggled as both boys shuffled after Harry's introduction. She calmed herself and sighed. "Look, we found you after you fell from the sky. What exactly can we do to help you find your way home?" She asked as Arthur looked to his friend with a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked back to Arthur and shook his head. "Why me?" He asked incredulously. "I don't know anything about traveling to another world."

"You're the one that possesses magic, dumb shite!" Arthur groaned out in frustration. "This should be easy for you."

"I've never traveled to another world, Arsehole! I've only gone back in time. And besides that I broke the damn time-turner and can't go back anyway." Harry said as he stood nose to nose with Arthur.

"If I had half a mind to, I'd slit you where you stood." Arthur said as his anger started to rise.

"You only have half a mind!" Harry countered as the two boys looked ready to burst.

It was then that they noticed that they had been shouting at each other and a chuckle caught their attention. Rhaenys watched the two men carefully as they spoke to one another.

"You're sure that something was after me? How can you be sure? You're the one with magic! You're a damn wizard, Harry." Arthur groaned.

"It grabbed you and pulled. It was after you. I don't know what it was, I've never seen anything like that before. And I lived in the magical world!" Harry stressed as Arthur ran his hand through his blond locks.

"This can't be happening! I had some Vikings to kill and this just fucking tops the damned list." Arthur sighed out hard.

"Magic? You have magic? Truly?" Rhaenys asked as Arthur and Harry whipped around to her.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the guard from before, the one he had knocked around a bit before he let the man take hold of him to bring him to them. The man glared at him and Harry felt sheepish.

"Aye, My Lady Rhaenys." Arthur said as he turned to Harry. "It's not me, but me mate that has power."

Harry glared at his friend before he shook his head slowly. "He speaks the truth, but I can't do much without my wand, now can I, Arthur?"

Arthur just rolled his eyes. He turned to Rhaenys and made a motion with his hands. "It's about this long and it's a rounded stick." He said before Rhaenys widened her eyes and retrieved the stick that the other man had been clutching.

"Is this it?" She asked as Harry launched himself at her. He gathered her up in a hug and swung her around.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said as he placed her back on her feet and took his wand quickly. He turned to Arthur and motioned for him to hold his arms out. It was a good thing Arthur knew what he was doing, otherwise he was sure he would have pissed himself.

Harry murmured a small incantation that he had learned from some of the mages back home in Arthur's time, to run a diagnostic check. "You seem to be in good health." He said finally. "Finally got your much needed beauty sleep."

"Cut it out already, Harry. We've got bigger problems to solve. Like how do we get home?" Arthur grumbled as he pushed Harry away from him.

"As I've said before, I've no idea. Let's see. I learned a lot form the mages back home, more than I would have learned from my time. It seems that the Hogwarts I knew was but a pale imitation of what it used to be. The grandeur was so much better." Harry said softly to himself, before he turned to Rhaenys. "Lady Rhaenys, do you by chance, have a map of Westeros?"

"In my Uncle Doran's solar. Follow me." She said as the five of them made their way toward Doran's unused solar.

Ser Arthur leaned forward toward the Princess as they walked and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you can trust them?"

Rhaenys looked to her sworn sword and nodded in affirmation. He nodded as she trusted her judgement. She opened the doors and they all filed in. Harry felt a presence in the room, but it was unlike the people before them. His eyes caught a mist shape in the corner. He held his hand over in front of Arthur and pointed his wand. The others all froze as they saw Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the mist as it spread to reveal a humanoid shape. Rhaenys and Ser Arthur gasped loudly.

A hissing sound was heard and Harry listened as it spoke. _Sssso you are the one that I sensed. The speaker of snakessss._ It hissed toward him.

"Yes that would be me. Are you the one that pulled him into the rip?" Harry asked cautiously.

 _Yesss. It was I. He will be our champion. Our sword against the darknesssss._ It hissed out as Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Explain?!" Harry demanded.

 _He is a warrior and so are you. You can help him with his tassskssss. He will be our champion against the otherssss. The children await your arrival in the North._ The entity hissed out loudly.

"Just because you pulled us here we shall do as you ask?" Harry questioned. "And what are these Others and Children? We are to travel to the North?"

 _Yesss. We sensed the power within his own veins and chose him. He is what we need to defeat the Othersss. The Children of the Foresssst will help in any way they can. The three-eyed Raven awaits you._ It said before it started to disappear.

"What the hell? Harry what did it say?" Arthur asked curiously.

"They chose you to be their champion. Something about going North and meeting the Children of the North and someone called the Three-eyed Raven." Harry answered confused until a loud gasp was heard. The two turned to look upon Rhaenys as she stared at the map on the wall.

"The Three-eye Raven? I thought it was just a story, just like the Others." She said quietly.

"The Others, My Lady?" Harry asked as a sense of cold and dread filled him.

"You are to head north…to The North. I'm sure you would find out more from the men at the wall. They are here in Castle Black. It's a four moon journey by land. Two if you go by sea." She said as she pointed to their destination. "The Prince that was Promised."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked as Rhaenys turned to look at them, her Amethyst eyes had a haunted look to them.

"The Prince that was Promised. Born amidst salt and smoke, beneath a bleeding star. He who must stand against the Others. The one whose coming was prophesied five thousand years ago. The red comet was his herald. He are the prince that was promised, and if he fails the world fails with him." She said as she looked to Arthur with new light in her eyes. "I've had dreams of the Others. I've seen them rise."

Harry cursed under his breath. "Another damn prophecy."

"What are you talking about? I can't be the Prince that was promised. I only just got here." Arthur said with narrowed eyes.

"You might as well accept it, Mate. It's been written already." Harry said.

"I wasn't born of Salt and smoke." Arthur tried to argue.

"Yes you were, dumb shite. Your family was in the middle of war with the Mordred, remember. You mother had you among the fires." Harry said as Arthur slapped his forehead.

"Shit, I forgot." Arthur exclaimed. "A prophecy? Again? I just got rid of that 'born king' shit!"

"Yeah, well I got rid of that 'boy-who-lived' shit! Now we get thrown into a new world because these beings thought you would be the best choice to help their people. I have a feeling we're going to be here for a long time." Harry said as he rubbed his forehead.

"What do propose we do then?" Arthur asked as he looked to his best friend.

"We do what needs to be done. So to the North we go, I guess." Harry said with a long suffering sigh.

"I shall accompany you." Rhaenys said as all four men turned to her in disbelief.

"Princess, please think this through. Surely you would be better off without all this nonsense. You would be safer here and you don't even know us, your Grace." Arthur said as he tried to get this young woman to agree.

"I agree with him, Princess. You do not know them or their skills. How could we trust them to keep you safe?" Ser Arthur asked as Rhaenys cackled like a mad witch.

Harry smirked. "You can come, but what we say goes. You'll listen to us when we tell you to. Otherwise we'll send you straight back here."

Arthur, Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold all blanched at Harry and then looked to Rhaenys in disbelief. She smiled lusciously. "I agree to your terms, Lord Harry."

"Very well, then. I assume your shadows will accompany you as well?" Arthur said in resignation as said shadows nodded their heads. _How did I even get in this mess?_

 **A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter she sent me. She said please be gentle she's sensitive. I say give her all you've got, but that's just me. She said each chapters gonna be 1200 to 1500 words long, so there's that. Hope you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
